


接龙合集

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, M/M, OOC, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 蟹中心，几次群内接龙，接龙本身不限cp，这里产出cp杂乱，在chapter标题标注cp基本都是没头没尾的东西，存档





	1. 第一次接龙（蟹水仙）

脱下沾了污渍的上衣后，因为听见玻璃杯放在桌子上发出的声音，游星转过了头，莫名其妙地看着小个一二三四五六号的自己——那小孩放下喝了一半的牛奶，跑到赤裸着上半身的游星面前，打量了片刻。

虽然作为被观察对象让游星有点不适，但他还是耐心地任由小孩看，接着蹲下了身，使自己的视线和小孩的视线平齐。“怎么了？” 

“你没有伤痕……为什么？”小孩犹犹豫豫地发问，小脸皱了起来。

幼小的我会露出这样的表情啊。游星心想。

“因为是这样设定的。”游星给小孩解释。 

“但是，那里。”小孩的目光落在游星的腹部，“应该是要有伤痕的。”这样坚持道。

“你知道这个。”记忆到底被植入到什么程度？游星稍稍在心里惊讶了一下，表面不显。 

小孩非常孩子气地抿了抿嘴，或许是因为不确定，他只是小小声道：“我不记得……但应该要有的。” 

被植入的是信息而非记忆吗。叹了口气。“没错，伤痕是存在的，只是在这个个体的设定中取消了而已。”就好像这个个体比真实的自己更加年轻一样，没有伤痕的完美的躯体也不过是设定。

在小孩不解的目光里站起身，游星取了小孩用过的玻璃杯再回来。玻璃杯被举在小孩面前，其中有剩下不到一半的牛奶，视线穿过白色液体以上透明的杯壁，微微变形的小孩脸上黄色的标记非常显眼。

“你的标记也是，你知道它在那吧？但实际上它不应该存在，所以这只是设定而已。”

小孩似乎领悟到了什么，他伸手摸了摸自己脸上的标记，若有所思。标记所在的皮肤与周围的皮肤相同，并没有带来任何特别的触感，只是碰触的话，因为感受不到，所以标记可以说是相当于不存在的。

同色的龙胆花般的眼瞳相对，幼小的孩子再次从游星手中接过了玻璃杯。纯白的牛奶还带着点点余温，是不会烫伤的温暖的温柔的温度。

手心轻柔地摸上发顶。

“好好休息一下吧。”游星这么说道。

  


- 

**『星期一出生，星期二受洗，星期三结婚，星期四生病，星期五病危，星期六死亡，星期天埋葬，这就是所罗门** **·** **格朗迪的一生。』**

 

-

我说好好休息的时候其实不是这个意思。

游星站在床边，看着床上纠住被子抱成一团的人，颇为无奈地叹着气。

有着自己幼年时期面容的孩子已经不在了，取而代之的是稚嫩的面容已经长开、手脚的骨骼都已经向着成年人而去的少年，单论外貌，确确实实就是游星自己。 

不过，这种表情——

与冷静地站在床边的游星不同，床上的人似乎是在睡梦中被什么干扰，脸颊因为热度染上红晕，不愿醒来般闭紧了眼，却流露出混杂了忍耐和愉悦的神色。 

实际装束可能随着设定更改，但游星依旧庆幸自己之前让小孩换成了衬衫——他的衬衫，长款，原本堪堪垂到膝盖以下，现在因为小孩成长为少年的躯体，而卡在一个理所当然的位置。只是，衬衫下摆若隐若现的遮盖下，双腿之间，紧绷的内裤坦率地勾勒了勃起的性器的形状。 

尽管少年本人似乎沉浸在被设定好的情欲之中，他的本能却完全偏离正确的处理方式——他正紧紧抱住被单，指尖抠刮布料，双手却没有朝下去的倾向，甚至越抬越高，同时他也没有磨蹭下体之类试图舒缓欲望的动作，就只是单纯地忍耐。 

虽然这也算是在预料之内，但对方毕竟和自己共有同样的面容、以及一部分记忆和信息，就算游星明白面前的人并不是自己，可不得不承认，他还是因此受到了不小的冲击。

身为一个身体机能正常的男性，游星不是没有自渎过，所以他能确定，他从没在寡淡的安慰自己的过程中摆出如此的姿态，更别说在某种性癖的驱使下使用镜子或摄影机来观赏记录——这样更令人羞耻的做法。

不过，也无法否认或许会因此而得到快感就是了。坦诚地面对自己，游星脱掉上衣外套。

以及，并不是被自己的肉体给诱惑了这样水仙花的想法，生出的还有更近似于怜惜的感情。 

做了个深呼吸，平复下有些躁动的情感，游星脱下鞋子爬上床。 

就像对上一面镜子一样，镜子内外的游星却是完全不同。多半是因为感受到他人的气息，黑发的少年依旧闭着眼，却不由自主地加剧喘息，手臂进一步环紧，内裤的正面被浸出一块深色的水渍。

游星伸手隔着布料玩弄吐水的顶端，戳弄它，抠挖它，尽管很羞耻，但他确实是了解自己的身体的，设定意义上也是一样。近在咫尺的脸很好地展现出，身体的主人正随着游星的动作在情欲与克制间挣扎，并且在失败的边缘摇摇欲坠。

手指勾住内裤边沿下扯，没了束缚，湿淋淋的阴茎兴奋地起立，胀大的柱体在空气中颤栗。

然而少年始终没有睁开眼睛，既不像睡着也不像醒来。没有说出拒绝的话，打开了身体，却一直在颤抖。

这就不像我了。游星想。

一只手心覆上少年下体的同时，游星用另一只手心摸了摸少年的头顶。这感觉有点奇怪——好吧，相当奇怪，但他就是想要这么做，包括让嘴唇贴上脸颊上的标记、给予安抚的亲吻也是，只是因为他想这么做而已。

手掌温柔地在柱体上滑动，时不时挑动底部或弹弄顶端。修长的有些粗糙的手指按主人的心意，尽其所能地带来它所能给予的最大刺激。 

在白色粘稠的液体释放出来时，那双龙胆色的眼睛终于睁开。 

最后，游星吻了吻和自己有着同样面容的少年的额头。

  



	2. 抽词接龙（打游戏＋万人围观）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 稍微有些魔女蟹表现  
> ......各种意义上非常抱歉。

要追上来了。

可怕的、肮脏的、致命的、算不上生物的那个东西，紧紧地、紧紧地追在身后。

持续奔跑的双腿已经到了极限，变得麻木，喘息时气流划过喉咙，那炽热的疼痛从口腔和鼻孔里涌出，让额角发胀发麻 。

即使如此，他仍在不断思考——即使如此，能想到的方法已经全部试过了，能利用的工具已经全部使用了，所有的可能性都经过了考验，并且没有任何剩下。

最后，他被追上了。

 

他被杀死了。

【GAME OVER】 

 

宣告游戏结束的提示音响起后，在俯躺在地上的尸体旁，数据在游星粒子的力量下汇聚，渐渐构成了四人的形象。

“所以说，游戏就是游戏，靠着和面对现实完全不一样的心态怎么可能模拟出准确的情境！”其中一人语气颇为严厉地开口。 

“就是情境是虚幻的，数据仍是真实的。收集、整理、分析，在虚幻化作真实前，我们拥有足够的时间去寻找可能。”另一人平静的反驳。他在四人中最显年长，岁月沉淀在深蓝色的眼睛深处。 

“靠打游戏？”

“我们都知道这游戏有超出本身的意义。”

“毕竟我也同意了这个项目，我说不过你。”翻出之前收集到的某篇匿名文章——那是某位女性的爱恋留下的痕迹，原本隐藏在网络数不清的信息之中，被他们毫不留情地挖掘出来，放到数万观众的眼皮底下。“但你就不怕这些‘游戏玩家’留下心理阴影。”

“已经经过本人同意。”第三人提醒道。无论是玩家还是角色都认同，按程序来说没有任何问题。“他们都明白这一切意味着什么，可能可以获得突破性的成果，也可能一无所获。和这座城市的所有人一起，他们都接受了。”

但是。

 “秋在哭。她试着忍耐，但是忍不住。”一直没说话的最后一人终于开口，“因为她没能让‘游星’活下来。”没能守护住所爱之人的性命。

 年长者看向最后开口的这一人。“你觉得她会崩溃？”

立刻摇头。“不，她能力出众、意志坚强、是能坚持战斗到最后一刻值得尊敬的女性。”

“你觉得游星会崩溃？”

“他不会。”简单而直接地回答。

另外两人注视着正在对话的两人，同时，随着游星粒子不间断地运转，越来越多的虚拟形象出现在四周。他们以在游戏中被杀死的尸体为中心聚拢，又安静而自觉地站在四人身后。

年长者开口，声音平静。“你动摇了吗？”

“没有！”他否认道，“我——”

“你在害怕什么？游戏的参与者？这一场场游戏的数万名观众？还是一次次死去的不动游星。” 

两人对话之外的另一人突然插话。“你才是，为什么可以信任那些人呢？”明明不可能了解每一个人，甚至跟大部分人都没有说过话，却能交由这样的数万人去保守同一个秘密。

那些围绕在四周的人听不见四人的交谈，他们是观众而非参与者，在不同的时空里欣赏每一场开幕闭幕。虚幻的目光穿过四人，落在尸体之上，停留片刻，然后重新回到各自眼中。

“我不需要信任他们，只需要让他们说谎或是保持沉默。那些是他的城市的居民，而我们是时代的亡魂。他选择相信，而我们等待谎言成真。”

英雄是不会被杀死的，所以英雄从来不存在。

一个人说的谎会被淹没，两个人说的谎被人嘲笑，十个人说的谎让人疑惑，一百人说的谎使人信以为真，一万人说的谎扭曲认知，这座城市的居民能用共同的谎言篡改历史。

“他需要的不是英雄，而是几百几千年后依旧存在的未来。”年长者重新找回说话的对象，“你依旧是他的骑士，没有忘记自己的誓言吧。”

“游星活着……我会相信他的选择，守护这样的他，这曾……是我的全部。”

传来轻轻的叹息声。数以万计虚假的形象渐渐动摇、崩溃，化为数据重新汇聚入庞大的洪流之中。排除所有观众后又只剩下四人和始终没有任何变化的尸体。

“来吧。”

年迈的长者完成了数据的初步记录，为其上锁。然后他向与其进行了最后的对话的那一人伸出手，目光温柔。

“现在，让我们与这座城市的居民一起去迎接他吧。” 

去唤醒被杀死的尸体吧。


	3. 重叠缝隙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像是一月的接龙？  
> 第二棒，无cp

**连接失败，无法搜索至链接设备。**

 

还是不行。

不动游星很困扰。

他按了按额角，感到些许疲惫。从前天开始，连D轮的制作都暂缓，他和终端上突然出现的、来源不明作用不明、只知道是名为“link vrains”的程序纠缠不清，直到现在也没能成功运行或删除这个程序。 

并不是无法解析——真要说起来，解析过程让游星颇为享受，虽然因为其中包含过多可能性和随机性以致于他无法判断程序的作用，但游星从那些没见过的新奇的编写方式和思路中获得了灵感，这在受到各种限制的卫星区是十分珍贵的，想必有益于他的D轮组装。

或许这是从顶级区漏出的？但为什么这程序会出现在自己的终端上？游星非常疑惑。解析完成后，意料之中缺乏相应的运行设备，意料之外无法对程序进行删除操作。如果能够确认程序的用途的话游星应该会把它留下，但现在不确定因素太多了，卫星区的居民都很清楚，在这片摇摇欲坠的土地上新奇通常意味着危险，必须小心谨慎。加上D轮的数据也在这台终端上，以防万一游星甚至考虑备份D轮数据后格式化终端。

太可惜了。游星面无表情的看着散发幽微光芒的屏幕。 

在拉里担心地来找他时，他用几个掂量过的、颇为耗时但不算危险的委托把对方高兴地哄走——游星知道那孩子一直都很希望能帮上自己的忙，他很感谢那孩子，但他现在还是希望能独自安静地待着。

拉里离开十分钟后，游星在终端前站起身，有段时间没活动的身体发出小小的抗议但还是服从了。游星来到D轮旁，静静注视已近完成的车体片刻，不由自主地把它和之前的D轮进行对比。

它们一点都不像，技术纯熟后第二次的作品无疑更为优秀，单是外观而言也更符合游星的喜好。可这不意味着他能忘记自己的处女作——创造的过程，失去的过程，还有其他一同离开的、他必须去寻回的事物。 

然而，游星有预感——更理性一点，该说是基于共同度过的十多年来和对杰克的了解吧，最后自己多半无法拿回在杰克手上的、最初制作的D轮。但若是与其他重要的事物相比，最初的作品本身好像也没那么重要了，试着想象了一下，游星认为自己可以接受这种程度的失去。 

温柔地摸了摸面前车身上的红色，精致的暖色涂层好像可以散发热度一样，温暖着游星的手心。然后他收回了手，就这么离开了作为工作室的地下棚屋。

他需要出去走走，可能会去些危险的地方，可能会去些安全的地方，怎样都好，只是如果没有任何变化的话，他会在回来后考虑将那个程序破坏掉。

-

藤木游作现在很困扰。

明明只是跟往常一样，放学后有些心不在焉地走在算是熟悉的街道上，和大街上来往的行人擦肩而过，想着编程的事、vr的事，碰到红绿灯时张望一下，偶尔发呆一下，没有多做什么也没有少做什么，只是走着路，却突然发现自己踏上了从没到过的街道。

开始还以为是一不小心拐错弯或是走过头什么的，可能是自己睡眠不足，导致注意力涣散。但周围景色实在太过陌生，游作轻轻蹙眉，摸出手机，显示状态是网络未连接，地区依旧显示电庭市。游作试了试，无法重新定位。他尝试性地调出年长同伴的联系电话。

区域外。

怎么回事？ 

游作注意到，虽说自己回家时已是黄昏，但这个季节电庭市的夕阳总是十分柔和，跟现在眼前这片阴冷的密布阴云的天空完全不同。四周的行道树——或许是行道树吧，毕竟游作觉得自己没有离开街道——也是久到数年未经打理的样子，几乎已经形成了个小森林，稀稀疏疏的叶子间枝杈狰狞。

游作瞬间怀疑自己是被强行扯入了某个vr恐怖游戏，但且不说他之前没有任何感觉，现在游作身上还是原本的校服，能感受到冷热，没法进行一些在vr里通用的操作......所以这个是，现实？

那就更奇怪了。

无论如何，游作曾经历过许多特殊事件，他很快冷静了下来，开始思考下一步行动。幸好家里没有什么需要担心的，家用机器人不用他来喂，他现在只要专心思考怎么回去就好。

总之，先找找有没有人吧。

自己所在的地方完全不像是会有人经过的样子，游作选择往道路更加开阔的方向去。走路时好几次差点陷到地上的裂缝里去、或是被绊倒，这让他不得不专注于脚下——他从来没有如此认真地走过路。 

他走出行道树的环绕，才发现自己似乎是在一个相当高的山坡边缘，从所在的位置可以看见一个城市的全貌。游作的手搭上冰冷的栏杆，身体微微前倾，被眼中诡异的情景深深震撼。

这个城市仿佛是大地的伤口，零散的微弱的灯光下它远比环绕它的海水还要破碎，抬眼望去视线中的楼房和印象里电庭市干净整洁的样子完全不同，除去单纯的断壁残垣，目之所即的这些楼房都相当危险。一些房屋好像被什么剧烈冲击过的样子，失去了屋顶或墙壁，还是完整的那些也都墙皮脱落露出里面的砖石来，窗框好像随时会掉下来似的悬在半空。在这破败之上大地的缝隙还在不断加深，游作似乎看见了街道的一些裂痕里塞有尸骨，一些人像地鼠一样从某些地下通道钻出，又潜入那些危楼的缝隙间。

这是......游作下意识握紧了栏杆。靠着标志性建筑他知道这不是电庭市，至少不是他所在的电庭市。但是，他似乎对这样濒临奔溃的城市景象有些印象——并非是他曾经目睹过这样的情景，而是听人简单地描述过，因为印象太过深刻，即使没有亲眼所见也会有想象和现实能够对应上的感觉。

对了，那个人难得跟他讲起关于过去的事的时候有提到过、曾经所在的城市，那个看上去毫无希望的城市是......是叫做什么？那位前辈他——

**游星前辈他——**

突然，年久失修的已处于极限的栏杆在压力下断裂，前倾的身体还未来得及找到平衡，便无法控制地下坠。

什么——

这是个危险的足够致死的高度，下面几乎没有树叶的树木不但没有任何帮助，反倒增加了危险性。瞪大眼睛，游作本能地伸出双手，但没能抓到任何东西。

不要，怎么可以——

在游作的身体靠近地面前，在游作真正感受到死亡的恐惧前，他向上伸出的手被抓住了。

身体重重嗑到山壁上，游作疼得咬牙，他能感觉到拉住他的手颤了一瞬，接着更加坚实地收紧了力道，游作因此感到些微安心。 

被拉上去的过程免不了磕碰但还算顺利，万幸对方体力不错又是个好人，毕竟这种情况一不小心双双坠崖也有可能。游作瘫坐在地上等后怕的感觉过去，抬头向对方道谢。

“谢——诶？” 

面前的少年看起来和游作差不多大，身高也比游作记忆里要矮上些许，可能还不及现在的游作自己。少年身上穿的是游作只在照片里见过的深蓝色的驾驶服，过去他亲眼看见的除了冷色系的便装就只有研究所的制服，但无论哪种都相当合衬。

“市内的吗......太危险了，赶紧回去。”对方的呼吸已经稳定下来，他从头到脚打量了游作一番，神情冷漠到好像刚刚伸出援手的并不是他。即使如此，即使年龄、身高、服装、神情、气质都和游作印象中不同，游作也不可能认不出前辈。

“那个......你是游星前辈吧。”

赶紧开口叫住冷淡地交代了一声就打算离开的对方。

“你认识我？”

游星有些惊讶地回头，再次确认了自己不认识对方，他也不认为存在会称呼自己为“前辈”的对象。对上仿佛会在黑夜里发光的翠绿色眼睛，游星敏感的神经没有接收到危险信号，但他仍然无法理解。

为什么面前估计是来自市内的少年会知道自己的名字？

被前辈以颇为警惕的态度对待让游作稍微有些不习惯，他现在大概能猜到自己是以某种不明方式到达了前辈还年轻时的时空。这非常不可思议，但若是联系上那个人的请求中“如果有机会”这句话，游作想这应该就是机会了。

曾经，对游作而言是过去、对游星而言是未来的告别后，游作和那个人相遇了，知道了一些事情并且接受了那个人的嘱托。

那个人的愿望非常纯粹而对于他自身而言也非常残酷，明明相当执着却也随时可以舍弃，与悲壮的现实交织甚至连游作也能感受到其中沉重的压力。所以现在游作有点犹豫，他知道面前的是更加年轻的前辈，但他并不了解这个时期的前辈，他不知道这个时候向前辈述说那个人的事是否妥当。

不过，这个不可思议的现实一定无法持久的吧，说不定是仅此一次的奇遇。既然都说了要抓住机会，现在至少先上个保险。

游作深吸口气，开口。 

“一个名叫 **乔尼** 的人，托我向你传话。”

这时，在交谈的二人看不见的地方、在没有任何人的游星工作的棚屋内，那个不知突然出现的、来源不明作用不明、只知道是名为“link vrains”的程序似乎被看不见的手掰弄，运作起来。

 

**已搜索至链接设备。**

**LINK VRAINS.**


End file.
